stars2huntfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Stars
Shooting star is a Distraction and Diversion, that you can find somewhere in runescape every 2 hours. A little alien is trapped in a stone, which you need to release by mining it to the bottom. Shooting stars involve mining, because you need to mine the whole star down, but eventually you will gain experience. Getting Started There are a few requirements to mine shooting stars: *10 mining *access to several locations (shown below) Furter it is adviced to bring the next things: *Pickaxe *Teleportations *Food *Waterskins The Telescope The first step to start with this adventure is to find the Shooting star. As you know, Shooting Stars fall from the sky, and you need to know in what area they land. You can find a shooting star by using your telescope in you construction house. Use the telescope and it will display a time. As soon as your player says something strange, then you know it fell. Your Telescope is located in the Study of your Player Owned House (POH). The Telescope has to be aimed outside, otherwise you wont see anything. Telescope types There are 3 types: *Ironic enough, the distance between all scopes level's needed is 20. Shooting Star locations Misthalin Morytania or Mos le'Harmless Asgarnia Kandarin Fremmenik & Lunar Karamja & Crandor Wilderness Desert Mining the Shooting Star A shooting star can have a total of 9 sizes. The number of sizes is totally random. Remember this: The lower the size, the more TOTAL xp you will gain. You will only gain 3k mining xp from the size 9 layer, while you can get 18k mining xp from the size 1 layer. You will gain experience by mining it, and you will gain extra experience if you are the first one to find it! Here is our table: The first one to find a shooting star gets a bonus of (75x mining level) mining xp. You have 2 hours to mine a star, otherwise it will disappear, and if your star falls in a system update, then the star will disappear too. Shooting Star Reward You will receive “star dust” when you are mining the shooting star, which can add up to 200. When the star is fully mined, a little alien will appear and he will reward you for releasing him. The amount of rewards depends on the amount of star dust. With 200 star dust, you will get: You can only receive your reward every 24h, but you can mine every 2 hours, and you can receive new star dust when you haven’t got them. Myths & Facts *Shooting Stars can land on your head but you will not get killed by one. *Shooting Stars will not give uncut Onyx and Dragonstones! *You cannot get more then 200 star dust at any point in time. *A system update will reset the star time. *A system update makes the star disseappear. *You can mine as many stars as you like! *You can get as many tags as you like! *You can use Sacred clay pickaxes to get double exp on stardust but NOT on tags Additional Information *Join the "Stars2hunt" clan channel in order to find Shooting Stars Faster. *Ask someone for help if the area is larger then expected.